ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Claimed Badfic
This is a list of all claimed badfic that an agent has staked a claim on. If you claim something from the list of unclaimed badfic, make sure to move it here, clearly labelling it with your name/name(s) of your Agents. Remember that summaries, links and rating are useful, just for the masochistic amongst us who actually like reading badfic, the poor insane souls. For those depressed by the quantity of badfic, the list of killed badfic may cheer you up. Maybe. Crossovers *Punch Drunk Love. - T rated - Bleach x Gundam 00. Claimed by Serra. ** AUish. Matsumoto and a certain brunette walk into a bar and get drunk. When the two arrive at the brunette's place, however, one of them may have feelings for one another. Shoujo-ai, Crossover. Short, OOC, Gundam 00 crossover based on the premise that both canons have a drunk, busty female. This gets on Serra's nerves for more than one reason. *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Crimson Stone - T rated - Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter. Claimed by Anjilly. ** Edward Elric has gotten a solid lead on the Philosopher's Stone, but the lead takes him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he will make great friends and encounter deadly creatures, but will it be worth it for the stone? *Full Metal and the Hogwarts mishap - T rated - Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter. Claimed by Neshomeh. ** Ed goes to Hogwarts to investigate these so called wizards. Posing as a student from Durmstrang, he runs into Harry and his gang, and guess what happens? mishap!Please R&R AU EdWinry! Harry and Ginny or Harry and tonks havn't decided yet **''Warning: eye-bleeding formatting.'' *The Swordsmaster of Konoha - T rated - Rurouni Kenshin x Naruto. Claimed by Adagio. ** Kenshin wants to atone more, and with the help of Tomoe he is reincarnated as a kunoichi of Konoha. Will he be able to keep his vow even if he doesn't remember anything of his past life? Naruto crossover. *Changes and Lies - No rating given, but assumed M - Bourne series x Ocean's series. Claimed by Chatvert. ** Oceans 11/12/13/Bourne Ultimatum crossover. With slash (Jason Bourne/Rusty Ryan, Rusty Ryan/Linus Caldwell). Chatvert's note: Holy furry baby Martin, save us. *Dragonriders of MiddleEarth - T rated - Dragonriders of Pern x Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Neshomeh. ** (Dragon Riders of Pern/LOTR Xover): I've been told this is an AU. It takes an OC from DRoP and introduces her into the world of Middle Earth. Pern and Middle Earth are synonomous in this story, being in the same place. The main character is Earthling girl Katiya, who gets up-close and personal with dragons, their riders, and some of our favorite LOTR characters. I've screwed around with the timelines, so please have patience. And advance apologies for screwy formatting. Any positive feedback or otherwise conductive criticism is most welcome. Rambling essays on what's wrong with the story and blatant flames, on the other hand, are most definitely not welcome. You don't like, don't read. *Anakin Skywalker & the Jedi's Gem - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Star Wars. Claimed by Tawaki. ** The events of the Harry Potter series unfold in the Star Wars universe, starring Anakin Skywalker as Harry Potter, ObiWan Kenobi as Ron Weasley and Padmé Amidala as Hermione Granger. *Blood in the Stars - T rated - Harry Potter x Firefly. Claimed by Tomato. ** A Harry Potter/Firefly crossover. Harry Potter-Ker Tal, last of his kind, is a cargoship captain/smuggler who has hidden among the humans for centuries but it is imposible to stay hidden for long when everyone is out for your blood. *Song of the Heart - M rated - Doctor Who x Harry Potter. Claimed by IndeMaat. ** Due to error Ianto finds out that Captain Jack has a great, great grandson that needs someone to take care of him. Xover Harry Potter. Main pairings are Slash. *Peter's Drastic Change- T rated - Narnia x Twilight. Claimed by Sedri. **Narnia O.C. xover:Summer left the O.C. because of a vimpire attack,and being california it's too sunny.she findes herself in the past.she's been very lonley and looking for love.she goes to a train station and can't keep her eyes off someone. xpemmerx *Summer with Eragon - T rated - Harry Potter x Eragon. Claimed by Neshomeh. **Hp eragon crossover. Hermione's love life is close to almost nothing, shes home for summer vaycay and wants to start over, relation ship wise. on a trip to the beach she meets the ever so handsome Eragon. xhergonx Anime and Manga Bleach *Blue hair and Pocky. - T rated. Claimed by Serra. ** Grimmjow is pissed off at the world agian and comes to the human world to vent his anger. But he unexpectingly comes a cross a childish acting 105 year old that loves pocky and bugs the crap out of him. How does he feel about this? Read and find out :3 *Kokoro no Yuki. - T rated. Claimed by Serra. ** As a new Lieutenant to the 10th Division, she didn't think that her new job would be too hard, right? HitsuXOC, Rated T, PreSoul Society Arc and continuing *The Hollow Chronicles - T rated. Claimed by Ansela. ** Six Hollows plague the Seireitei. Short summary, i'll fix it later. Removed from the Pit by its author. I'm still going after it because I'm already half-done with it. *The Late blooming bellflower - T rated. Claimed by Serra. ** Hisana was quiet shy and obedient. YUKA is loud, proud and stubborn. But why is Byakuya caring for Yuka so much? ByaxOCC and a little IchixRuki. R&R Death Note *Crystal Tears. - T rated. Claimed by Errr... ** Glow is turning 7 years old when she meets L, 2 hours later her parents and L's parents die. Both L and Glow are sent to the whammy house. Their childhood together is precious but soon happiness will not be an option unless Glow can save the one she loves Fullmetal Alchemist *Beautiful Tears - T rated. Claimed by Anjilly. ** Tavi Rochman is the foster child of Adolph Hitler. She has no idea where she came from. The only clues are her metal arm on her left side and the necklace with her last name. One day she meets a boy who could just be the key to her past. Edward Elric... *Falling away from me - M rated. Claimed by Anjilly. **Ed is being forced to do 'favors' for Roy, being determined to protect his brother no matter what. But how long before Ed breaks down? Warning: Yaoi, Rape, Bondage! you know you want to read it you naughty, naughty girl... *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Priory of the Dragon - M rated. Claimed by Anjilly. ** Sequel to Fullmetal Alchemist and the Crimson Stone. Taking place after the 6th year of Harry Potter and the Last Episode of FMA, Harry and his friends along with Alphonse Elric must undertake a quest to uncover a secret to both of their lives. *This is My Curse. - T rated. Claimed by Anjilly. ** Hunting for the Philophisors Stone was never easy...things just got harder. Roys adopted sister Tsubomi has joined the Elrics and she has a wierd connection with Ed. Full summery inside. No MarySue. Angst in later chapters. EdOc AlWin RoyRiza Roy/Parental Gundam *Murphy's Law - T rated. Claimed by Serra ** Murphy's law states "Whatever can go wrong, WILL go wrong." The G-boys find this out when they achieve peace, only to find themselves in unknown territory in a war stricken world. X-Over with another Gundam time line. Short so far, but ugh. Bad characterisation and an incredibly improbable crossover. Naruto *For Your Eyes Only - M rated. Claimed by Kitsune106 and Laburnum ** Iruka decides to mate his pet kitten, Naruto, when he goes into heat. This leads him to meet Kakashi, owner of Sasuke the kitten, and sparks fly. However, the pets are not the only ones who find their soulmates... SasuNaru, KakaIru. (Uncensored version on LJ, VERY NSFW!) Rurouni Kenshin Saiyuki *Distraction. - Adult+/R rated (Uber Pit). Claimed by Ansela ** Hakkai is worried. Sanzo and Goku have been gone too long. So Gojyo distracts him. GojyoHakkai one-shot lemon. R&R! --COMPLETE-- Yaoi, Lemon, Oral Definitely NWS, NBS and cringe-inducing. Comics Sandman *Sleep is Deaths Younger Sister - T rated. Claimed by Tomato. ** Lilac Dusk is an average HighSchooler. The only mystery in her life is who she is. As an adopted no body, she has no clue. What does this have to do with Sandman? Youll find out! Film The Bourne series The Dark Knight Trilogy (Batman) *The Joker's Destini (sic) - M rated. Claimed by Tawaki. ** Destini is a happy girl, seventeen, living on her own.The Joker is a twisted villain. Everyone has a history&secrets even the happiest of people can be sad, especially Destini. On top of her emotional battles, how will she handle being The Jokers hostage? Land Before Time series *Land Before Time: Littlefoot X Cera - M rated. Claimed by Trojanhorse ** This story DOES contain material some may find inappropriate. This is basically a love story about Littlefoot and Cera that contains love scenes generally considered inappropriate for younger audiences. Limited explicit love making scenes. ** This story is a WIP and has so far spawned a major mission of the first 32 chapters as well as two subsequent missions of Chapters 33 and 34 respectively. Trojie and Pads are determined to kill each chapter as it comes out, so this fic remains in the Claimed list rather than the Killed list, as it's not yet finished. Pirates of the Caribbean *When I Found You - K+ rated. Claimed by Agent A. Gallowglass and Lena Montrose ** Toni, just 'ear me out ok? I luv you," Jack said. "No Jack, I think you should ask yourself a question. Do you love me because you need or you need me because you love me?" Toni asked. She turned to leave and walked towards her room, leaving Jack *The Tale of Lucy Turenbaumerumm - T rated. Claimed by Sara, Cassie Cameron-Young and KGarrett for a group mission. **One of those insert yourself stories. Random 13yearold Lucy is randomly plopped into Pirates, and isn't allowed out unless she completes the story right! Movie 1, COMPLETE! *The Second Tale of Lucy Turnenbaumerumm - T rated. Claimed by Cassie Cameron-Young. **Lucy is plopped into pirates, the 2nd this time! Sequel to TTLT, finally! Note: 1st part rather random. Will regain some sort of sanity for part 2, which is currently up and readable. Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick *Forced Trust - T rated. Claimed by Jhea. ** Dr Racheal Grant is a Company counselor put in charge of inmate Richard B. Riddick. Completed finally! Thanks to all my reveiwers! I appreciate you all. Star Wars *Precious One- T-rated. Claimed by Ugolino. **Even thought their marriage was arranged, Grievous and Alice got along great- until he got killed. But there is a plus. If Alice can convince 5 heart-broken guys that there's still hope for love, she gets him back. GrievousOC and lots of 'LOL's inbetween! *Forbidden Love - T-rated. Claimed by Ugolino. **The story of a love that was not meant to be, the love of the droid General Grievous and his 'apprentice' Stella Clawe. Written through Stella's eyes, follow her and Grievous through the Clone War *Eternal Balance - K+ rated. Claimed by Tawaki **COMPLETED! Two thousand years ago, a being was created from both darkness and light to alter future events and prevent the rise of the empire. Can she help the chosen one finally bring balance to the galaxy or lead him farther into the darkness? AnakinOC Sweeney Todd *Rope - NC-17 rated. Claimed by Laburnum ** Pairing: Anthony/Sweeney Warnings: rape, sadism, torture, blood, violence (ANTHONY RAPES SWEENEY. No, those names aren't mixed up.) Literature Cadfael *King Stephen's Sister - M rated. Claimed by Crystal. ** King Stephen learned later on in his teenage years he had a sister. She was the child of a maid and his father. He took the throne and raised her to a lady of England. When she was found dead and in pieces he swore vengeance on all involved... Chronicles of Narnia *Running for love - M rated. Claimed by Tawaki ** Meet peony you average girl, nothing ever happens in her life, until she stumbles her way into a certain Princes life. Caspian/Oc *The High King and Kate - M rated. Claimed by Techno-Dann ** The High King is taken by surprise when beautiful Kate falls into Narnia. She fights many battles, not least among them is the one to win the High Kings heart. But little does she know it may already have been won. Peter/OC Please R&R *Princess of Narnia - T rated. Claimed by Tawaki ** While riding in the forest Caspian comes across a hot tempered Princess who he later finds out is staying at his castle. With personalities that collide will love blossom or will they just end up annoying each other. Caspian/OC Discworld *Starving for Love - ? rated. Claimed by Trojie and Pads. **A very submissive teatime draws on past lessons and strives to be a better slave. Au het No pay no profit no sue. ***DELETED, no longer available on FF.net Dragons in our Midst *A DIOM Fanfic (in four segments). Claimed by Tawaki Frankenstein *Half a Face - K+ rated. Claimed by Tomato. ** Arabelle has a hideously deformed face. She lives alone in the woods until she meets a mysterious stranger who will not show himself to her. A sort of friendship begins between them. What will become of it when Arabelle's curiosity overcomes her? Harry Potter *Harry Potter and a Vampire's Fight. - T rated. Claimed by Lycaenion. ** Harry gets turned by a vampire one night when he is eight. Follow him through his life as he learns how to control his powers. not sure on rating yet. not dure on pairing either. *The Marauderettes. - T rated. Claimed by Rilwen Shadowflame and Lycaenion. ** In Lily’s 6th year, she has a bet with James Potter. Is random and funny. NOW Preparing for PreNEWTS is killing everyone. Oh and the drama! Cheating, pranking, and angry people! Stupid Beathmore. R&R! JPLE, SBOC, RLOC, OCOC *The 6 year old matchmaker - K+ rated. Claimed by pigeonarmy. ** Sue malfoy, Draco's unknown twin, adopted. Now she's coming to Hogwarts... but then a class turns her into a 6 year old !Full summary inside! SueBlaise HermioneDraco RonLuna HarryGinny *Immortal Danger, immortal love - Assumed M rated. Claimed by JulyFlame NSFW,NSFB like whoa. ** What if the books never happened, Harry grew up in the past, not a Potter, and immortal, no Dark lord, Remus & Sirius in say, Slytherin and hate James? *How'd I get into this? - Assumed M rated. Claimed by JulyFlame NSFW,NSFB like whoa. ** Harry & Draco, brothers of justice, fight Voldemort (Kingpin), Siri and Remy are on his side. Who will win? * The Mirror of Maybe - Assumed M rated. Claimed by Guardian's Song ** Author claims to be "the author of some of the best fan-fiction ever written." In brief summary, it's a Time-Traveling!Superpowered!Grey!Harry, who goes by the name of "War Mage Ash". * Subjugation - NC-17 rated. Legendary Badfic! NSFB! Claimed by Neshomeh ** SUMMARY: Severus Snape accuses Albus Dumbledore of rape. Dumbledore claims that it is all a misunderstanding. Who is believed, the Savior or the Turncoat? ** WARNINGS: AU, Very Dark Fic Chapters may contain any of the following - M/M Slash, M/F Slash, Mpreg, M/M Rape, Graphic Violence, Child Sexual Abuse (Non-graphic), Incest, Bondage, Implied Bestiality, Character Death, Cross Dressing, Foul Language. *Suck - T rated. Claimed by Laburnum and Paddlebrains. ** Harry is deranged, Remus pays for it. Based on a Nine Inch Nails song. *Gabriella - T rated (contains strong language and violence). Claimed by Dorcas. ** She is a beautiful girl. She is alone. She is the dark lord's daughter. Gabriella Martinez is trying to make it in America, when a mysterious accadent kills her mother and leaves her and a little sister. What they don't know is Voldimort wants her back.R& *Andi Black - K+ rated. Claimed by Lily Winterwood. ** Andi Black daughter of Sirius and Adalora Black, is put in an arranged marriage to her best friend after her father falls through the veil. HPOC *Harry the Wizard - T rated. Claimed by pigeonarmy. ** I couldn't resist. if you know Charlie the unicorn then you should like this. read and find out. *Love Lessons. - T rated. Claimed by Gypsy and Katie Cray ** Hagrid uses the hippogriffs to teach the kids a special lesson about love. HarryHermione. *thesuperfunnymynoseisrunnyextracrazystory. - T rated. Claimed by Tawaki ** it is a super-funny-my-nose-is-runny-extra-crazy-story! *Harry Potter and the Weapon of Atlantis. - T rated. Claimed by Tawaki ** The Governors of Atlantis designed him for conquest, built him as an engine of war, and used as an invincible power. Seven hundred thousand years later, he was sealed away by the four founders of Hogwarts. But after only a thousand years, he was released. *My Immortal - M rated. Claimed by SealRat. ** No longer available at The Pit. Has been uploaded here for posterity. ** Well basically a gothic gurl falls in love with Draco but then it turns out that he is in love with Harry, and the girl is in love with Harry too. What will happen? Slash. M 4 sex and swearing and suicidal thoughts. NO preps (Potential Legendary Badfic Warning) ** Also worthy of note: this may or may not be a huge satire. If it is, it's one of the most meticulous ones ever. --Lycaenion 20:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) His Dark Materials Lord of the Rings *A Faerie's Reign - T rated. Claimed by Tomato. ** When another joins the already existing Fellowship, it is thought to be an annoyance. Little do they know, their decison will save lives... *Lossenlindëiel - M rated. Claimed by Tawaki ** Against all odds can a mortal girl find her love? *Pain - M rated. Claimed by Trojie and Pads. **LITTLE ELROND IS PREGNANT AFTER BEING RAPED. But for how much time will he be able to keep the baby? This story has not a happy ending. Celeborn POV. *Kate and Haldir. Claimed by Agent Tatharien and Trainee Nova Greene. ** A mysterious girl falls into Lorien. What will Haldir do? *Forbidden - M rated. Claimed by Lily Winterwood (and Christianne Shieh) ** Legolas/OC The tenth member of the Fellowship. The second elf. After all these years, she finally gets to see him again, and still she cannot show her love. *Lucy Turnenbaumerumm Travels to Lord of the Rings - T rated. Claimed by Sara. ** Lucy is her normal, random self, this time in Middle-Earth! What adventures await her there? How badly will she screw up the plot of LotR? Who can tell? Pride and Prejudice *A Very Wicky Problem - T rated. Claimed by Tomato. ** Hannah Miller is a normal twenty year old but she never has falling in love or had a boyfriend or a date in five years and what happens when she watches Pride and Prejudice and Mr. Wickham comes to fall of 2007 and sweeps her off her feet? * White Houses - T rated. Claimed by A. Gallowglass ** This is a songfic based on Vanessa Carlton's White Houses.. This is about Lizzy getting pregnant and well George was the father... And why is it that Will was included here? Read and find out! Redwall *felldoh's daughter - K+ rated. Claimed by Laburnum ** felldoh and celandine's daughter run away with Martin's daughter Robin.Celandine, worried, followed them with Pallum and Grumm . Felldah and Robin met Emma of Marshank, a black female squirell searching her parents Badrang a female squirell Silmarillion Skullduggery Pleasant *a pleasant world it is - K+/T rated. Claimed by Tath **stephanie's frend valure falls in love with skullduggery, does he love her back?! Stardust *Untitled - T rated. Claimed by Sedri. ** Stardust Hope is Yvain's and Tristans firstborn daughter and she feels constantly outdone by her mother. critism appreciated. "This sounds like it was written by a drunken monkey", however is not. Even if it's true. ** Laburnum's summary: "Untitled", of course - never a good sign. Angsty!Sue, Tristan and Yvaine's daughter who's oh so sad because she has to compete with mommy and uses rampantly anachronistic speech patterns (did anyone say "meet the 'rents" in the 1870s or thereabouts, even if it is in a faery kingdom?) *Stardust: What happens next - T rated. Claimed by Sedri. ** Tristan is turned into a woman because, apparently, all stars in Stormhold (not the sky) are female. Tales of the Old Kingdom Television Doctor Who/Torchwood *Chloe's Torchwood Adventure - T rated. Claimed by IndeMaat ** TORCHWOOD Sequel to The Doctor's Daughter. When Chloe finds herself alone in the Universe, a certain adopted Uncle isn't going to let it stay that way for long. Follow the mischievous Time Lady in her adventures at Torchwood. *A Minuscule Rip in the SpaceTime Continuum - K+ rated. Claimed by KGarrett. **It's one rambling story that makes no sense, that includes the Doctor and Rose and, oh, right, me! It's really retarded but I LOVE it. Because it's a giant ramble, and a story at the same time! *My Immortal - K+ rated. Claimed by IndeMaat ** The torchwood team is in even more exciting adventures, but what happens when Jack finds this strange girl? Will he let her go? or save her from a lifetime of lonelyness? this story's filled with adventure, action, passion and much more! R&R PLEASE! *A New World - T rated. Claimed by IndeMaat ** Jenny ends up in Cardiff after using the rift to travel through time and space and meets Jack and Torchwood. She decides to work for them until her fater returns to Cardiff. Jack X Jenny // Doctor X Rose *Riftangel T rated. Claimed by IndeMaat ** TORCHWOOD: When a riftquake throws up a young creature the team must find her origins and figure out how she can help them. *Seven Eighths - K+ rated. Claimed by Tawaki ** Seventh Doctor and Eighth Doctor slash! Highlander *Golden Years - M rated. Claimed by Ansela. ** A woman from Methos' dark past returns to Seacouver. Did she really reform? Or is she up to the same old tricks? Character rebirth. Starts with a flashback from Methos' Four Horseman days. Really good story. Review. Plz. There can be only ONE! DM.AD Stargate SG-1/Atlantis *The Sun and Moon - T rated. Claimed by Ansela. ** C0: Raine44354Two new ancient abilities arrive in Atlantis. Major Amber, the unknown daughter of the commanding officer, and Raine, a girl with no known or speakable past, try to help Atlantis in its fight against the wraith and Replicators. *Twists of Fate - T rated. Claimed by IndeMaat ** AU. What happens when a newcomer to the City has a surprising connection with one of the City's leaders? ShWeir established, TeylaRonan eventually. New Chapter Up! Video Games Bionicle *The Legacy of rust - Rated K, claimed by Tawaki **This is the story of the eighth Toa, rust. I started this fanfic on BZPower, and I will finish it here. Don’t worry, I put the part I put on BZP here as the first chapter. Final Fantasy *Bullets of Betrayal - T rated, claimed by Makari **Yuna has waited and finally when she expected him to say it, he moves on to Rikku. Now joining up with Jacquel, she must hunt down who's cutting her own al-bhed men and rebuild home. Can she stay alive and fall in love again? With the player himself? *Evidence of Sephiroth's Humanity - T rated, claimed by Lady_Crimson ** A series of oneshotsdrabbles that basically show that Sephiroth is just as human as you and me. Most of them will be humorous, and all are preNibelheim. Latest: the saga comes to a close. Thanks, everyone, for your support and for reading this! Fire Emblem *Wild Justice - T rated. Claimed by Serra. ** Valter was out searching for Ephraim and instead found a lone wyvern rider. A dark, scarred past lingers around her and something plagues her. What is she trying to fulfill? Rated T for violence, occasional sexual tension, and character death. ValterxOCxEphraim Halo *Halo: Halos in Space - T rated. Claimed by KGarrett in advance, but claim will be relinquished if this is a problem. **Aliens are coming to Joe Chiefs ship and he has to leave and go to Halo army base quick. *http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4505478/30/Kyle_091 T-rated. Claimed by Ugolino. **Kyle Stevens is just your average 17 year old kid, did I mention he’s a major halo fan. Well what happens when he somehow ends up in the halo universe, how will he react, how will he survive and will he risk altering history with the stuff he knows. Tales of Symphonia *GrandKid - T rated - Claimed by Lee Trynace and Makari **Due to a unfortunate disaster, Kratos is left to care for his grandchild. Years after, the girl meets all kinds of people and starts an odyssey of her own. *The Road to Hell - M rated - Claimed by Lee Trynace, Trojie, and Pads **Sometimes good intentions don't end up quite the way you wanted them to. And sometimes, it's not necessarily a bad thing. Kratos, as he falls from grace. x Lloyd, slash, spoilers Category:Badfic